1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and in particular to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that use a color appearance model to convert image data such that color appearances become the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been provided technologies that use color appearance models including the CIECAM02 color appearance model, for example, to convert image data such that the appearances of color expressed by a certain gamut and color expressed by a different gamut become the same.
Further, systems are also known which utilize International Color Consortium (ICC) profiles to convert colors expressed by RGB used on a monitor, for example, into colors for expression by CMYK used in printing. However, systems that utilize ICC profiles are not based on the assumption of handling color appearance models (excluding color adaptation), so there are problems in handling color appearance models.